


Save the old, but keep the new (memories)

by ahoymultiships



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of thoughts go through Blaine's head when he is invited for Easter at the Hudmels' place. Slight angst but mostly fluffy. Written for a prompt at the Glee Angst Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this kept for a rainy day. I guess a day where half the Klaine-loving hearts were broken is a perfect day to post a sorta fluffy two-shot. So here it is, with a prompt adopted from the Glee Angst Meme. Prompt is at the end of the second chapter.
> 
> Note : Easter was on the 8th of April this year. The “Big Brother” episode where Cooper appears aired on the 10th of April; Kurt doesn’t yet know that the brother is actually the famous Cooper Anderson.

            Blaine and Kurt were hanging out at this new café they had found as all the servers and baristas knew them by name, their anniversary and almost everything secret about them. It was almost as if they were waiting with diaries, overhearing whatever they said and noting it down for cross-referencing with the various tidbits. As Kurt sipped on a chai latte and Blaine sipped on a chococcino, as he really wanted a chocolate hit that day, they started talking about their plans for the next day.

            Kurt said, “So Sam’s gone back as the three-day weekend was definitely enough for him to spend with his family. Dad and Carole have officially invited you over for the Easter celebration to our place. It’s the one day when Dad has banned me from …well, you’ll see tomorrow. Will you please, please come? I don’t want to be alone when Finn is on a sugar high, especially one approved by parents.”

            Blaine didn’t understand exactly why Kurt was so excited. He didn’t outwardly show it but there were signs. His cursing Finn was more affectionate as compared to irritation. He had this look on his face that showed he really would do anything to make Blaine come to his place. Blaine thought of taking advantage of that but as he ran through the usual make-out places in his head, none of them would be free now. So he tried to control the problem downstairs as he gave what he thought was a mysterious smile.

            Kurt smirked as he said, “What’s going through your brain, Blaine? Cuz I feel a little dirrrrrrrty right now. Are you trying to tell me something?”

            Blaine just groaned as he said, “Alright, alright, I’ll come. But we better get some privacy because I am gonna get payback for the comment you just made.”

            Kurt then straightened his face as he asked Blaine, “Don’t you have to ask your parents before you say yes? I mean, they are still your parents. And isn’t your brother coming home?”

            Blaine just sighed as he said, “No, apparently he’s still busy with something or the other. He said he’ll turn up once when his work is done.” Kurt dropped the topic knowing that Blaine’s elder brother was a sore topic for his boyfriend.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            Blaine knew that he didn’t have to ask them for permission. After all, Easter was just another day in their very busy lives. Dad would still be looking through old case files while Mother would look for new antiques to renew. If only she knew that sometimes he felt as fragile as that vase she had repaired about a year back. As a matter of formality, he looked into the room which acted as the office for both his parents and asked, “Hey, can I go over to a friend’s place for brunch tomorrow?”

            His mom just waved a hand above her head, signifying a flustered yes, and he closed the door immediately, not wanting to get sucked in again. Their silence in the house had emotionally damaged Blaine so much that he acted in a different way at school than he actually was. It was only after Kurt came into his life that he learned how to drop the “Warbler is perfect” persona and be himself.

            He went to his bedroom and lay down on his bed as he went through his usual routine of soothing himself; by scrolling through the pictures of him and Kurt together. The love which literally popped out of the mobile made him realize time and again, that even if his parents didn’t love him for who he was, there was at least one person in this world who loved him for exactly who he was. And that was his boyfriend, his soul-mate, his lover, his Kurt.

            So he opened up a new message and typed in: _Even though I said it before, officially confirming that I will be at your place at eleven sharp. So you can make yourself all stylish when you know I love you either way; scruffy and gorgeous or prepped up and sexy. Goodnight, my love._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            The next morning, Blaine got up at seven. He wanted to look as perfect as possible because he knew that with Kurt’s persuasive skills, he might be forced to stay for longer than he had promised. Not that he had any problem spending time with Kurt, but he had to keep up his “I am perfect” persona in front of Burt, who would definitely not approve the fact that he had made out, if not gone all the way with his only son, who was apparently quite innocent before he met Blaine.

            Blaine still remembered the fuck-hot makeout session he and Kurt had had when he tried insinuating that Kurt’s father thought he was an innocent child. He then forced those thoughts away as he wore a V-necked navy blue shirt and faded blue jeans. He knew that Kurt would understand that he wanted comfort over style that day.

            He got into his car. He knew that his parents would want him to use a car which was ostentatious, but he bought this one as he knew that it would suit his purposes and let him merge into the surroundings rather than have people ogle his car and subsequently, him. As he drove, the songs that played in the car soothed him. Even though he loved Broadway and Top-40 songs, there was something about Yanni that calmed his nervousness; a trait very obvious when he faced his boyfriend’s very intimidating father.

            Even though Blaine knew that Burt was a very good man and a beautiful father, he couldn’t help but fear every time he saw him that Burt would tell him to run far, far away and never see Kurt again. And Kurt would obviously listen to his dad. Why wouldn’t he? His dad never steered him wrong and Blaine knew that Kurt knew, that Blaine had too much baggage to handle. The only reason that Kurt was still with Blaine was because he didn’t want to hurt his feelings. He then tried to set himself straight. He spoke loudly, “Kurt loves you. He loves you for who you are. If you belittle yourself, he won’t like it. So man up and be the guy Kurt fell in love with.”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            With all the inner thoughts running in his head, he drove on auto-pilot, only realizing he had arrived when his hand clicked the keys to turn the motor off and parked the car in the one place left for his car. He removed the basket which held all the chocolates Kurt liked. Kurt didn’t like to eat them as he thought they held too many calories which went directly to his hips. Blaine disagreed, but he never forced Kurt to eat them. However, he knew that Kurt would definitely, or hopefully, make an exception for today.

            Blaine knocked and waited as Finn opened the door. He was shocked to see that Finn was in his pyjamas. He kept looking at the monstrosity that was Finn in baby blue pyjamas with trucks on them. Finn looked down at his attire and said, “Trucks are cool, man!” Blaine told him, “I was wondering more about the fact that you’re wearing pyjamas at…” he checked his watch, “…one in the afternoon.”

            Finn just snickered as he said, “Hopefully you are prepared for the sight that will await you inside.”

            Blaine was obviously confused. Maybe Burt had banned Kurt from decorating the house to pieces. Maybe he had allowed Kurt to do so. The house could be looking like a crazy dumpster due to the amount of decorations discarded. Or worse, Burt would have unearthed a gun from all the mess and was ready to shoot him with it. He brought up all the courage that was inside him and walked in. But the sight which awaited him was so shocking that he almost fainted.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part to the filled prompt. Hope you like it!!!

**Pyjamas?????????????????**

 

            As Blaine got up from the floor, he could see his beautiful boyfriend standing in front of him; he reached his hand up to hold Kurt’s as he said aloud, “Oh, how I love these dreams…” His love just laughed and asked, “Why? What happens next?” Blaine sensed a tone of mischief yet said, “Oh, you sit down and I pamper you by doing all the things you need to do and make you feel rested. Why? Did you want something dirtier?”

            That was the first turning point where he realized he wasn’t having a dream. Usually dream!Kurt would respond with something dirty, but all he could see was a red-cheeked Kurt and a cough from who could possibly be his future father-in-law. He got up immediately and said, “Sorry sir, but Kurt? Pyjamas? Kitty pyjamas?”

            Kurt just smiled at him and said, “Get up from the floor. It must be hard. I’ll get you the special cocoa that Carole and I made.” As he walked out of the living room, an incoherent Blaine looked at Kurt’s ass walking away.

Burt then said, “Blaine, son, don’t do it. At least not where parenting eyes can see you?”

Blaine just nodded as he regained the rest of his composure. He then sat down on the seat which was informally reserved for him every time he came over.

Kurt came in with a tray of glasses holding cocoa in them; blistering hot cocoa, judging by the amount of steam coming out of the mugs. He sat down and spoke, “So let me tell you why I am wearing pyjamas, which I might add, I never ever wear.” At a glare from Burt, he added, “At least these ones. You all know that I am a fashionista by birth and I love to use my designer clothes to sometimes hide myself from the world. And I try to intimidate people using them. So Dad convinced me that at least once a year, I should not do it.”

Burt smiled at his son and continued, “Luckily and shockingly for me, he said yes and actually said two days. One of them is Easter and the other is the anniversary of his mom’s death. He told me that though his mom loved fashion and dressing up in general, dressing down while meeting her would be the best thing to do. I feel she won’t mind either way, but I don’t wanna hurt his feelings about her. And I get to see him in clothing for which he doesn’t have to spend two months’ worth of paychecks from the garage.”

Kurt just scoffed, “Okay, okay that’s enough. I told you dad, no bashing of my awesome clothes. So Blaine, what film would you like to see? Indiana Jones, Pirates of the Caribbean or Mission Impossible?”

            Blaine saw Finn behind Kurt gesturing a fedora, obviously referring to Indy, but Blaine wanted his sweet boyfriend to be happy and said, “Is there any question? Pirates, of course! Who can resist the hotness that is Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp together?”

            He could see that Burt was slightly weirded out about the fact that he was calling another man hot in front of his boyfriend, but then he was reassured of his choice when Kurt said, “Yep, you’re totally right. And don’t worry, I wasn’t testing you or anything, like a certain high-pitched diva does to her boyfriend.”

            Finn realized that Kurt was pulling his leg and said, “Man, Rachel’s cool. Yeah, she makes me give pop tests about when we met and our first date anniversary and our second date anniversary, but she loves me, man.”

            Blaine just laughed and said, “Don’t worry Finn, she’s just crazy competitive with Kurt because both of them are really talented.” What he wanted to say was the truth which was that Kurt was much more talented due to the fact that he could reach the high notes of a female as well as the low notes sung by a male. However, he didn’t want to start a fight as he knew Finn loved his girlfriend and would support her to the end. He then turned back to look at Kurt as he tried to pinch himself nonchalantly, hoping that this wasn’t all a dream and that Kurt had let down his walls enough to let Blaine see him in his most casual attire; apart from naked of course.

            And then, as if Kurt was telepathic, he gave a bitchy look to Blaine who shut down that train of thought immediately. Burt then got up and told the kids to do so as well. They walked into the dining room for brunch and on a side table, there were three baskets wrapped, which obviously contained candy in them. Blaine realized that Carole had gotten one for Burt, as a sign of humor. He then looked closer to see that the nametag had _Blaine_ on it.

            Blaine was shocked as he heard Carole say, “Kurt and I have created a beautiful spread. You boys are growing kids and so I expect you to have as many helpings as you want. Finn, that does not mean you can finish the whole dish by yourself. You can have your candy in the evening after the movies are done.”

            As Finn grumbled about having a hollow stomach which never filled, Blaine was filled with a sense of happiness as he looked around to see the stack of presents and saw one there with his name on it. As he tried to pinpoint the emotion, he realized it was affection towards this family which was created by halves of two broken families and treated him like a part of their family as well.

            Kurt announced, “We have Glazed Easter Ham, Spring salad with fava beans, shrimp artichoke frittatas, and a Raspberry Custard tart for dessert. And no Dad, you can’t throw away the fava beans.”

            Burt just grumbled as they sat down and carved the ham. Blaine just looked around at the familial way they ribbed each other affectionately and only spoke when the conversation was directed towards him. He felt blessed that he was included in such a beautiful family.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            As brunch ended, Carole told Blaine and Kurt, “You’re free to go and insert the DVD. Today is Finn’s day for cleaning up.” When she heard Finn grumbling, she told him, “Well, Kurt cooked most of the food today and even if Blaine is practically family, it’s your turn today. So get up and start cleaning.”

            Blaine was feeling very high with happiness so he told Finn, “I’ll come with you. I’ll wash, you dry. We’ll finish it faster that way.” Kurt came with them to give company but ended up putting the dry dishes away as Finn “didn’t know the correct arrangement.” When they finished they wiped the place clean and sat in the living room where the menu of Pirates of the Caribbean was visible on the TV.

            Finn said, “Thanks for not starting without us.” He then gave the chocolate- and gift- filled baskets to Blaine as well as Kurt. He then started ripping open all the presents, letting the wrapping paper fall to the ground. Kurt had easily torn the wrapping of the basket, and opened a packet of truffles. He put one in his mouth and moaned. Blaine then mustered up the courage and opened one of the gifts. It was a guitar pick, which had “family” engraved on it. Another one had a shirt that Kurt had seen him look at about three weeks back but hadn’t bought.

            Blaine looked at the two people who had become his parental figures and said, with a note of awe in his voice, “So you actually DID want me here. I’ll try my best to keep Kurt happy and I promise you I will never let you down.” Carole just smiled and told him, “Sweetie, you’ll always be family to us. Never worry about that.”

            And as the opening of the movie started, Blaine thought to himself, “Best day of my whole life!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you can, it would make my Klainer heart so so happy!
> 
> Prompt used:
> 
> Blaine's surprised to get invited to brunch at the Hudmels on Easter, figuring the family would want to celebrate the holiday together. When he gets there, he's shocked to find a basket with his name and a present on the coffee table next to ones for Kurt and Finn. Once brunch is done the boys open their presents and spend the afternoon digging through their baskets of candy, eating and trading, and Blaine admits it's the first time he's gotten something for Easter in ten years.
> 
> (Sam can either go home for a visit or gets a basket and present too)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Please review if you can, it will definitely make my college go better today.


End file.
